Camping Is So Much Fun
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN The boys are tired and will camp at the shore, enjoying each others presence and loving it. FLUFF/ROMANCE. This goes to Minty Chinchilla!


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this...

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **(Congrats, Minty Chinchilla for winning the contest!)

* * *

**Camping Is So Much Fun  
**

* * *

Both boys had been silently walking by the shore for a whole hour without quarreling. That's one big surprise. The golden sun was setting behind the miles and miles of blue sea, turning the sky a beautiful mix of soothing colors.

Ben looked up and noticed a few starts sparkling above their heads. The short brunet couldn't help glancing over to Kevin, who had one of his hands wrapped around his stomach to ease the pain from his injury. An injury provided by Ben himself, on accident thought.

Shaking his head, Ben grabbed Kevin's free hand getting his attention and smiled up at him.

"Let's camp out here tonight. I don't think we're getting any close to the spot you parked your car and it's getting late." The short brunet said, looking straight into Kevin's brown eyes, daring him to opinionate otherwise.

"Okay." Kevin's features softened as he noticed how worried his short friend was due to the cut he had across his stomach.

Glancing to their side, all Ben could see were palm trees and bushes around and those were not going to work as shelter for them. Kevin noticed this and walked towards one of the palms, dragging Ben with him by their tight grip on their hands.

Sitting down by the end of the palm tree, Ben followed his movements and rested himself next to the older teen. They were exhausted. Walking and shouting at each other for hours got the best of them, but at least they were able to get the last hour in silence while walking along the shore with a very romantic sun setting to their side.

If his feet weren't aching and his head pouncing, Ben would say this is the most beautiful scenery they have been into. Feeling a rush of excitement running through his body, the shorter teen's green eyes fell on Kevin at his side and his hand moved almost on his own towards said teen's stained cheek.

Now that he thinks about it, looking at both of them it was clear something happened. Their skin was either scratched or stained with a black substance and their clothes were no better.

"What happened?" Kevin asked worriedly, seeing the frown on Ben's cute face.

"Ugh, we're all dirty." The frown deepened but after a second both eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He had gotten an idea. "Let's wash off in the sea!" He shouted excitedly, standing up super fast and jogging down to the shore while taking his shoes and socks off in the process.

"I'm not getting up, Tennyson." The older teen groaned and moved into a more comfortable position without breaking the sight of Ben. This will be interesting.

Shaking his head, Ben took off his green jacket and unbuckled his jeans, also taking them off. Once he was standing on his black t-shirt and his black boxer shorts, Ben walked slowly into the water. It was freezing cold, but he knew once inside it would be warm. Walking more into the water, he felt the calm waves wrap around his bottom, sending shivers all over his body.

Turning around for a second, Ben saw how entertained Kevin was just watching him get into the water, so he decided to dive in and swim around for a while.

Kevin rested his head back on the palm tree and closed his eyes sighting softly. His stomach stopped hurting as much as a while ago, but the pain has not subsided completely. Opening his eyes and glancing back at where Ben was swimming around seconds ago, he smiled softly when he saw the short teen trying to reach down his feet without getting water in his eyes but failing miserably.

Deciding that Ben was fine in the water without his supervision, Kevin rested his head back and closed his eyes once again, hoping to catch a little rest before they get to set the camp.

Kevin woke up startled by cold, heavy droplets of water hitting him on the face. Looking frantically around all he saw was a wet, shirtless Ben spreading his shirt on the sand next to the pit of fire.

The sky was already a dark blue color and had thousands of starts sparkling around. The fire that he supposed Ben put on was giving the orange glow around him, making everything look warm and inviting.

"Sorry." Ben said as he noticed the older teen was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you up with the water."

Walking towards his jacket, Ben pulled it on, feeling the soft inside brush against his naked torso, and walked back to Kevin to seat next to him.

"How did you put on the fire?" Kevin asked once Ben was next to him, turning his head to look into those toxic green eyes he loved _too_ much. His hand on the other side moved towards Ben's legs and started rubbing his knee gently.

"I gathered the wood and then blasted it on fire with Swampfire." Ben answered, smiling at Kevin's ministrations and moving himself closer to the older teen, turning his body a little as if to be in front of him but not quite.

Moving his hand up to Ben's forearm, Kevin wrapped his fingers on it and pulled Ben towards him, getting their faces so close they were breathing each others air. Ben's eyes fell to Kevin's mouth and he lowered himself until his lips were on top of the older ones.

Moving his arms around Ben's small back, Kevin removed his from resting on the palm tree to lie down on the sand next to it. Ben spread his legs over Kevin, each knee resting on the sand with his waist in between so he wasn't putting any pressure on the wound. His hands were running trough Kevin's black, long hair and their lips moved sensually together in a slow, passionate kiss.

This kept on going for many minutes, as both caressed and kissed each other with love and affection.

Kevin's hands traveled up to Ben's shoulders, then back down passing his lower back until he got to the jeans waist line. Spreading out his fingers, the teen slipped them inside the jeans feeling Ben's soft skin the whole time. This surprised him a little and lifted his head off the ground to look at Ben while trying to catch breath from the current kiss they were involved.

"Why do you have no underwear on?" The tall teen asked Ben while both were trying to sit up, his hands never leaving the warm inside of Ben's jeans.

Ben's cheeks flushed a bright red, making him look awfully adorable with the orange glow from the fire. Kevin couldn't help smiling at this.

"My boxers were wet and I was not putting on my jeans with them like that."

The older teen chuckled and removed his hands from Ben's bottom, grabbing him from his waist instead and pulling him towards his chest. Lowering his face until his lips were caressing Ben's neck, Kevin stopped chuckling and decided to enjoy the feeling of Ben's warmth on his body.

A few moments later of more caressing and kissing, both teenagers decided to rest a little and now were currently lying side by side on the sand, looking up at the stars above them.

"You know, we should camp out more often." Ben said, turning his head to look at Kevin's and smile up at him.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Ben rolled his eyes and lifted his upper body on his elbow, trying to catch Kevin's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I like being out here with you like this." He said, not removing his smile from his face.

Kevin snorted halfheartedly but his arm snaked around Ben and hugged him towards his side, earning a yelp from the shorter teen.

"I know." And with that, both boys remained silent until both dozed into sweet dreams...

* * *

**Involving stripteases and wearing jeans without underwear ;D**

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

This is a request from Minty Chinchilla (request: something that has to do with camping in a beach) because she won a Bevin contest over at , and well, I wrote it :D  
Congrats once again and I hope you enjoyed it, same goes to everybody else! 3

Write/Draw more Bevin!


End file.
